Erin Cetera
=Erin Cetera= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/mycardboardlife_erin.png Name: Erin Tea Cetera Gender: Female. Age: 18 Birthdate: October 8th, 2033 Birthplace: Manhattan, New York Hometown: Manhattan, New York Height: 5'4" Build: Paper thin (paper) ; Curvy (human) Eye Color: Inky Black (paper) ; Brown (human) Hair Color: White as a sheet (paper) ; Blonde (human) Parents: Pauline Cetera Status: Single. IM Screen Name: BlueCheesecakeSharkTrain Player: SleepyOrigami Theme Song: Firework by Katy Perry Appearance Erin looks similar to this: http://mycardboardlife.com/2010/09/17/photos/ Erin is a living paper doll. Her default clothing and hairstyle are a part of a single sheet of paper and thus look like they are part of her body. She has pointy arms and legs and minces about when she walks. The pointy ends of her feet are actually shoes that can be removed revealing paper feet. Any other clothes she wears appears as a paper version of itself when she wears it. She is partial to dresses and the occasional business suit. For a picture of what Erin looks like in human form, please see the image below: http://img845.imageshack.us/img845/6454/imag0101bmcopy.png Human Erin has blond hair flipped out. Her eyes are brown. She has pierced ears. She likes white dresses and heeled shoes. Personality Erin has two likes, coffee and business. Not that she knows any business. She just likes to pretend she is important. Erin has a bit of an inflated sense of self importance. She’s a softie at heart, but it can be hard to tell at times. Power Power Class: 1 Erin has the power of being living paper. She is super thin and can fold and bend in ways that would be impossible otherwise. As a secondary power, she can render things on her person in a less stylistic manner. By this I mean when she goes clothes shopping, the clothes she wears turn into paper versions of themselves while she is wearing them. If she picks up a cup of coffee it turns into a paper representation of that cup of coffee while she is holding it. Items made turned into paper gain no special properties from the transformation other than a change in appearance and allowing Erin to interact with them normally (paper can’t normally drink coffee without getting soggy for example). If she spilled the coffee it would still act like regular coffee and stop being paper once it left contact with her. You could think of it as a form of illusion. Background Erin was born a norm to a norm family, but had her meta genes activated by a freak accident involving meteors from space, a paper mill, and a banjo. She moved to Seattle to go to school at Cyrus due to the extreme physical change her powers had on her. It was revealed that the meteorites that hit her also hit her banjo. It now projects images of space as seen by the main body of the space rock from which the meteors came. Fluff and Miscellanea *Erin is employed at an Arcade. *Erin owns a yellow Vespa Scooter. She brought it with her from New York. *Erin is a skilled banjo player and has started a band called Moon Jupiter. *Erin has a severe latex allergy. *Erin wears a personal medical nullifier. It looks like a clunky bracelet that fits snugly to her left wrist. Category:SleepyChars